


Twinlit NiGHTS

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Kingdom Hearts, NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied Riku/Sora - Freeform, NiGHTS is male, Post Journey of Dreams, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Reala is Good, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armed with a new purpose to restore peace and erase the damage done to Nightopia; Reala, under the training of NiGHTS and Owl, attempts to help a dreamer named Kira while NiGHTS helps her twin Sora. However, while the Nightmarens help the Keyblade Wielders, a new enemy threatens Nightopia's peace. Can Sora and Kira stop fighting each other before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinlit NiGHTS

**Author's Note:**

> One of my personal favorite stories to have written. It sadly didn't get as much love on FF.N. In any case, Reala is a good guy in this, Jackle is still Jackle and there's a surprise. Oh and no actual relationships with the Marens. Just friendship. Confused a lot of people last time.

# Twinlit NiGHTS

## Chapter one: Trial and Error

Reala frowned, hesitating to cross over the border between Nightmare and Nightopia. NiGHTS, who had flown ahead, sensed his twin's distress and turned towards him, noting that the older Nightmaren was still dealing with some internal conflict.

"Reala?" the purple Maren gently said. Reala sighed and shook his head a bit.

"I…don't think this is such a good idea…" he replied a bit hesitantly. NiGHTS sighed at his older brother.

"Not this again…" he flew over to Reala, hands on his hips. "Will you just relax?"

"What's the point?!" Reala snapped. "Every time a visitor sees me they run off in terror."

"That's because you don't know how to relax." he said exasperated as he grabbed the red Maren's wrist and pouted. "There's a visitor at the Dream Gate, come on." he pulled a little which earned a chuckle from Reala.

"Alright alright."

Kira looked around curiously at her new surroundings.

"Wasn't I just having a nightmare?" she mumbled to herself. She walked around, the place feeling like the Castle that Never Was' courtyard. It felt like, "Home…" her nostalgic smile turned into a scowl as she sat on the edge of the huge fountain with a huff. "Stupid Sora…" she had been lost in thought for a while before someone said;

"Welcome visitor." She looked up to see a red and black colored jester floating a few inches in front of her. She shrieked in shock and fell backwards into the fountain. Acting quickly, he helped her out, apologizing profusely as she rung her hair out. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Should be used to stuff like that now…" she said with a smile. She shook out her hair, spiky brown locks flying in all directions.

"I'm truly sorry…" he said, looking down. She tilted her head at him and gave him a toothy, Sora-like grin.

"I'm telling you it's all right. I'm Kira."

"My name is Reala." he bowed. "Welcome to Nightopia, the dream world."

"So this is the dream world…" she murmured as she walked around the fountain, Reala floating behind her.

"You don't seem too surprised." he said.

"I've been to lots of worlds before this one." she shrugged. "The shock wears off after a while." she cupped her hands behind her head in a very Sora-like manner as she took in the beautiful scenery. "I do wonder how I got here…" Reala arched a brow.

"This wasn't the first place you came to?" he asked, surreptitiously motioning to Owl and NiGHTS. Kira turned to him and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, I was having a nightmare before all this." she tilted her head like a kitten. "Why, is that weird?"

"Well my dear, not many visitors have nightmares anymore." She looked over to see an old owl land on a perch near the wrought iron gates.

"This is Owl, he watches over the dream gate." Reala said.

"Dream Gate?"

"The place we are now." this time she looked up and a purple jester, similar looking to Reala, descended towards them.

"This is NiGHTS, my younger twin brother." the aforementioned Maren bowed and smiled at Kira.

"Hello~" he said, making her giggle.

"Hi" she said. She turned to Owl. "So why don't visitors have nightmares anymore Owl?' she asked.

"Well my dear-" NiGHTS suddenly cut him off by grabbing both Kira and Reala's wrists.

"BORING!" he said as he pulled them away. "Reala, why don't you show Kira around her dream worlds." NiGHTS said, pushing her over to him. She stumbled and he caught her before shooting a glare at his twin, ready to snap. Kira grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards one of the doors on the right side of the fountain.

"Sounds like fun. Come on Reala." he floated aimlessly behind her while NiGHTS gave a big grin, glad to finally see a visitor who wasn't terrified of his brother.

"Whooo~ it seems we have another visitor NiGHTS." Owl said gesturing to the brown haired boy at the edge of Nightopia.

Sora walked hesitantly through the wrought iron gates, pausing to spare a slightly panicked glance behind him. He sighed when no Heartless could be seen. His relief became replaced with confusion and he wondered where they had disappeared to and why his keyblade didn't manifest. He sighed and sat down on the fountain's edge, ironically in the same spot Kira had sat in earlier.

"Where am I anyway?" he mumbled to himself as he glanced around. Hovering up above was NiGHTS and Owl.

"What has gotten into you NiGHTS?" Owl whispered angrily while NiGHTS examined the boy.

"Doesn't he look like Kira, Owl?" he asked, completely ignoring the old bird. Owl glanced down and noticed that while the visitor sitting at the fountain was defiantly male, he did resemble Kira in terms of body type and hair color and style.

"I do see a bit of a resemblance, maybe they're siblings." He turned to ask for NiGHTS' opinion when he realized the latter was no longer there and was instead floating down near the boy.

"Hi!" Sora yelped and, as Kira had earlier, fell backwards into the fountain. NiGHTS quickly fished the soaked dreamer out while Owl stood by and shook his head. "Sorry about that." he apologized. Sora shook out his hair and grinned at the strange jester before him.

"S'ok." he replied. "I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora. My name's NiGHTS. Welcome to Nightopia." he did a flip in the air, earning a laugh from Sora.

"Cool…" he said walking over to one of the doors on the left side of the fountain. "What's through here?" NiGHTS flew over.

"That goes to one of your dream worlds." He said as he opened it, following close behind when Sora raced in.

Meanwhile, Kira and Reala were exploring her dream world. It resembled the inside of a greenhouse garden. Reala felt somewhat uncomfortable around the brightly colored flowers after dwelling in darkness for so long and around this visitor. Granted, she had yet to run from him, but that's what concerned him. She was just too calm. He cleared his throat and attempted to make small talk.

"So…" he started "Explain. Your dream world I mean. Not that there's anything wrong with it." Kira giggled at him as he stumbled over his words.

"Well," she bent over and plucked a tiger lily and handed it to him. "My superior, Marluxia, was a botanist. He had the power to control plants as if they were an extension of himself; if one could call it that." She picked another for herself as they walked deeper into the garden. "He had a greenhouse just like this one. I used to spend hours in it while he worked and when I wasn't busy. It was sorta my special place. He even made a huge rose bush, just for me." her face took on a look of nostalgic sadness and her eyes watered a bit. Reala could sense the dream world changing as it added something, a large rose bush. He grabbed her wrist, heading in the direction of it. He stopped a little ways away from it and turned to her right as she yawned a toddler-like yawn and rubbed her eyes, noting that it was only eleven thirty at night in the waking world but a few hours had passed in Nightopia time as they wandered.

"Is this the rose bush you mentioned?" he murmured as he led her forward, a small smile playing on his lips as she stared in awe at the beautiful plant. He gently scooped her up, surprised that she weighed next to nothing, and floated backwards with her in his lap. "Is it to your liking?" she could only nod as a tear slid down her cheek, which he wiped away with his thumb, something in him not wanting to see her cry. She leaned against him, closing her eyes and listening to the faint beat of his heart.

"Thank you…Reala. You don't know how much this means to me…" she whispered. He gently landed in the plush grass, leaning against the smooth thorn-less trunk and wrapping his arms around her. "I used to lie here when Marly would tend the plants and listen to him talk until I fell asleep…" she said. "he was more like a father than a superior to me. It was like he really did have a heart…" her breathing started to deepen and he ran his fingers through her hair before creating a music box and winding it, the pleasant melody making her sleepier. She fell asleep, listening to him talk to her, snuggling deeper into his lap.


End file.
